Perfect Proposal
by Kuntzy111
Summary: Something is up with Ron, will Hermione find out? Hopefully the story is better than the summary, but that's for you to decide.


**Disclaimer: **Like I own Harry Potter..

A/N: First Fanfic so dont be too hard on me. suggestions are appreciated.

Something is wrong with Ron. I don't know what it is but something just is. I know I'm supposed to be the smartest witch of my age but I just can't seem to figure it out. He has been acting weirdly for a month now. And tonight he says he has something planned. Oh I know it he is going to break up with me!

Well I should probably go back to the beginning. My name is Hermione Granger and I have been best friends with Ronald Weasley for eleven years and I have been dating him for the past five. We've had our good times and bad times in relationships but I've always thought we would end up together. But recently he has been acting oddly. Whenever I try and talk to him about it he just says that its work and that he's fine. But I just know that he has something on his mind. And it's not work.

Tonight he is taking me somewhere for a surprise. This is another really crazy thing for him to do. Normally we just stay in to eat, and if we go out we go to someplace really inexpensive. Both of us are in a tight spot with our careers right now so we normally don't have the time to do anything big. But he told me to leave tonight specifically open. Something has to be wrong!

On my lunch break today I was at the Leakey Cauldron talking to Hannah when I saw Ginny come in. I went over to talk to her but as I was walking over she got this panicked look on her face. She walked past me and said hi but nothing else, so I went back to talking with Hannah. But then she came back in and seemed totally at ease.

"Hey Hermione," she said sitting down on the bar stool next to mine.

"Hey Gin, what's up with you today?" I asked, in what I hope to be a suspicious manner.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she said this a little too quickly.

"You just seemed a little weird when you came in earlier, so I thought maybe something was wrong." I said questioningly. I really wanted to know if something was wrong. Anything that was wrong with Ginny would definitely affect me.

"Oh no, _I'm _fine."

"You say that like someone isn't, but I'm okay." I replied. "Is something wrong with Harry?" _Or Ron, _I thought.

"Oh no, it's not Harry. Nothing is actually wrong with anyone…" She said.

"Ginny it sounds like you are trying to tell me something but I don't understand." What was she trying to say!?

"Okay, Hermione you caught me." She said, "I really do have something to tell but I can't. But you could figure most of it out, even though I really don't want you to figure out because it has to be a surprise. He'll kill me if I tell you before he does. So just don't figure out too much." She said this all horribly fast and I barely caught any of. But I did get that she was talking about a guy and that he had something important to tell me. Easy to figure out it was Ron.

"Okay, so what I've got from that is that Ron needs to tell me something important." I deduced.

"Yeah, but don't think much past this. I just needed you to know that it isn't anything bad."

"Why would I have thought it was something bad?" I questioned.

"Oh, Hermione you are a horrible liar." She laughed, "I know you have noticed that he was acting differently so I just needed to make sure you knew he wasn't going to be ditching you or anything." Well that was a relief.

"Thanks Gin, that actually takes a lot off my mind." I replied relieved, "except now I have to think about what he is really going to say."

"Try not to stress out too much Hermione, just relax," she said soothingly. "Just go immerse yourself in your work and forget about everything until tonight."

"Okay…? Talk to you later Gin," I said as she left the Leakey Cauldron.

She made forgetting about what she said sound a ton easier than it was. I went back and worked all day, trying to create new laws on Werewolf employment. I even did a presentation which, I think, was well received. But I could never get that excitement out of my mind about what Ron was planning and what he was going to tell me. So after a hard day of work, I headed home.

It's now 8:00 and Ron is late. I thought this was supposed to be important! _Okay, don't panic, _I told myself, _it doesn't mean anything. He is late all the time! _Right as I was starting to get really worried, a heard a crack and new it was him. Not. It was Harry. He had this smug look on his face that told me something was up.

"What's up Harry?" I asked.

"I'm just here to take you to where your date is this evening."

"And may I ask where my boyfriend, Ron is right now."

"Oh, he's just setting up it took longer than expected." Wow, he was doing something that needed to be set up. This was new.

"Okay then let's go." I said excitedly.

"Okay, hold on tight Hermione, it's a long way." I grabbed Harry's left arm and we were off. Within a second we had apparated to a little meadow that I didn't recognize. It was beautiful. I looked around and saw candles lit in a circle around a beautiful picnic blanket with all of my favorite foods on it. I could hear a stream trickling somewhere in the background. I think I stood there for a good five minutes before a sudden crack snapped me out of my trance. I looked around and realized that Harry was gone and Ron was standing right behind me.

"Oh, Ron! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well thanks it took a lot of work, I wanted everything to be perfect." He said awkwardly, "plus I did have some help from Ginny and Harry."

"Ron there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. It wasn't like him to be awkward or uncomfortable around me. We'd gotten past that barrier I while ago.

"Yeah, but not right now, right now I just want to have a romantic dinner with the woman I love." He replied, "but it might come up at some point."

"Okay, then let's eat." An hour or two passed with us eating and talking about anything that came to mind. I loved just being there with him. It was like the last month wasn't anything. He was being talkative and just his usual self. Everything was so perfect and I never wanted that night to end. About two hours into it Ron suggested that we go on a walk. So we did. But as soon as we stood up he started to get all nervous and fidgety.

"Is something wrong Ron?" I stopped walking and asked, trying to think of anything that could be the matter. If it was this great news that was making him this nervous, then I couldn't understand that it would be good.

"Actually, Hermione, I'm perfect, more than perfect." He said with sudden confidence.

"So what's this about then? I still want to know what is going on. I know you have something to tell me," I said. "I ran into Ginny earlier and she said that you had some good news."

"Well, I wouldn't call it news."He said, "Let's just keep walking for a while, okay?"

"Alright," I said. We kept walking for five more minutes in silence. It was nice. Silence was never uncomfortable with Ron. We knew each other so well that it was actually really nice. When we turned the corner Ron came to an abrupt stop. We were right under a beautiful arch. It was gorgeous and so romantic. The stars in the sky with the full moon, it was perfect. I looked around a little more and realized that there were little candles scattered around here too.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, you are," he said. I turned around and he wasn't even looking around, just straight at me. "Hermione, I've never been good with words so I'm just going to say this, okay?" I nodded. All of a sudden he was on one knee.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed. Finally everything went into place. How he would be accidentally be late. How he was always thinking of something else. Especially how, whenever I mentioned anything about the future, he would get this look on his face.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" All I could do was nod. He took a ring from his pocket and placed it on the fourth finger on my left hand. It felt totally right. Tears were streaming down my face; it was the happiest moment of my life.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. We were right underneath the arch. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't hold it any longer. I kissed him so hard that it threw him off balance for a second. He regained balance quickly and kissed me back just as hard.

We were both out of breath when we broke apart. He kept me in his arms as I whispered,

"We're engaged." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, now the hard part comes."

"Really," I asked, "and what's that?"

"Telling everyone," he replied simply, and then kissed me again.

A/N: there you have it R&R

Oh yeah and if you like it i might do one where they tell their parents and continue it from there. and i probably will anyway if you dont but it would be great to get opinions.


End file.
